Internet of Things (IoT) is a network formed by combining various information sensing devices and Internet. The IoT may facilitate identification and management of the connected devices. For example, after a smart device, such as a smart home appliance, is connected to the IoT, a user may remotely control the smart device and enjoy the smart home experience.